DECEIVE
by neroparadise
Summary: Después de atrasarse a su junta, perderse en esa desconocida ciudad y mojarse a causa de la lluvia; Inglaterra no cree que pueda pasarle algo peor. Eso hasta que ese chico rubio y escandaloso se acerca a él y le ofrece su ayuda dando paso a una cadena de situaciones no muy buenas para ambos. Porque después de todo, una nación nunca debe de enamorarse de un humano. USUK/ AU


**Resumen:** Después de atrasarse a su junta, que un chico le echara todo el café encima, perderse en esa desconocida ciudad y mojarse a causa de la lluvia; Inglaterra no cree que pueda pasarle algo peor. Eso hasta que ese chico rubio y escandaloso se acerca a él y le ofrece su ayuda dando paso a una cadena de situaciones no muy buenas para él. Porque después de todo, una nación nunca debe de enamorarse de un humano. AU USUK

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí presente me pertenece, únicamente la historia. Todo lo demás pertenece a Hima-sama el creador de Hetalia.

* _cambio de narrador_

* * *

 **DECEIVE**

 _ **PROLOGO**_

 **E** ra increíble, aún no entendía cómo podía tener tan mala suerte. Era como si todo el universo estuviese ahora mismo en mi contra, sé que no soy un ángel pero tampoco lo es ninguno de las demás bastardos que son naciones.

Ahg, ¿Notan mi ira? Todo esto era culpa de esa estúpida rana de Francia, si él no hubiese manipulado a Canadá para cambiar el lugar de la reunión yo ahora mismo estaría ahí, tomando mi preciado té y prestando atención a los importantes planes que todos los demás tenían. Pero no, ese estúpido francés tuvo que cambiar todo y ahora estaba en medio de New York en los Estados Unidos de Canadá con una tormenta que casi me estaba haciendo volar

Por amor a la reina, estoy acostumbrado a la lluvia pero esto era alguna clase de ciclón. Tome fuertemente uno de los postes de la calle; notando como las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle corrían a buscar refugió y los autos pasaban rápidamente mojando aún más mí suéter verde y haciendo que el nivel de odio made in Francia subiera millones.

Mis dientes me dolían de lo fuerte que los apretaba, tenían fuertemente apretado mi portafolios a mi pecho tratando tontamente de proteger los documentos que yo sabía tendría que volver a imprimir porque estaban totalmente ilegibles. God, ¿Por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte?

Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar; literalmente, cuando un auto paso cerca de un charco mojándome aún más y haciéndome soltar mi portafolios debido al susto de lo distraído que estaba por buscar al menos un negocio abierto.

-Bloody hell, fuck! –maldije altamente, agachándome a tomarlo cuando sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo y me hacía subir la mirada.

Encontrándome con un chico de ojos totalmente azules y brillantes, tan llenos de vida que me dejaron sin aliento. Tenía el cabello rubio y pegado a su frente debido a la lluvia; mientras sujetaba una sombrilla sobre mí tratando de protegerme de más lluvia. Sabía que estaba diciendo algo, sus labios se estaban moviendo, tuve que sacudir mi cabeza levemente y cerrar la boca mientras me sonrojaba hasta las orejas debido a la vergüenza de quedarme como un idiota viéndolo.

-Dude! ¿¡Eres sordo!? ¡Ven conmigo, vas a morir de hipotermia si te dejo aquí! –no tarde en asentir; cansado de toda esa lluvia. Me deje llevar por la mano del desconocido, ambos cruzamos la calle rápidamente y note como él sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta café; las llaves de una tienda de comics de la esquina, "Alfred's comic world!" así decía el gigante letrero con luces de neón

Apenas y él entro lo seguí, agachándome, respirando hondamente y temblando de pies a cabeza debido al frío. El chico rubio no tardo en mirarme y luego salir corriendo dejando las llaves en uno de los estantes de comics de la derecha, yo aún seguía respirando hondo abrazándome para tratar de darme calor. Hasta que sentí algo tibio tocar mi piel y note como me envolvían en una manta; apegándome a un fuerte y plano pecho mientras unos brazos me envolvían.

-Tenemos que mantenernos así por unos momentos, es la única manera de darnos calor inmediato y prevenir un resfrío. –su pecho se movió mediante hablaba, y yo lo único que podía notar era mis mejillas sonrojadas y el olor a menta entrar en mi nariz. Dios me odiaba.

-¡P-ero solamente es po-r el calor, mocoso! –tartamudee más rojo que la bandera de China, él no tardo en reír altamente y sonreírme desde arriba ya que era un poco más alto que yo.

-Hey no me llamo "mocoso" –dijo haciendo un moflete, rodé los ojos ante ello. Sí, lo era. Era todo un mocoso. –Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, un placer conocerte… em…

-Arthur… Arthur Kirkland, el placer es mío. Muchas gracias por rescatarme de ahí. –dije sinceramente agradecido, sintiendo como ya el calor corporal de Alfred me hacía dejar de temblar un poco.

-Dude, amo tu acento. ¿Inglés, verdad? –me sonroje ante ello, obviamente bajando mi cabeza para ocultarlo.

-Es obvio.

El río ante mi seca respuesta y se separó de mí, esta vez secándose con una de las mantas que había traído mientras me regalaba una hermosa y blanca sonrisa. Este tipo es demasiado perfecto para mí.

-¡Wow, tus cejas son inmensas! –olviden lo de perfecto.

-¡No tienen nada de malo! –dije a punto de saltar a ahorcarlo. Pero él me miro y sonrió de lado con una ceja alzada en confusión.

-Jeez dude, cálmate. –Alfred se dio la vuelta dejando la manta en el mostrador a la izquierda de nosotros y susurrando por lo bajo algo que casi no logro oír. -…Son lindas.

Adiós autocontrol contra canadienses. No podía creer el poder que este chico tenía sobre mí, primero me hacía sonrojar y luego maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-No te quedes en la puerta Artie, vamos pasa. –acate la oferta sin notar hasta después el apodo que el chico me había dado, no tarde en mirarlo molesto dejando mi portafolios en el mostrador de la tienda de comics; mientras movía mi rubio cabello un poco más secarlo.

-Es Arthur, mocoso. No digas mal mi nombre a propósito. –me queje, él río por lo bajo y se sentó tras el mostrador dejando dos tazas de lo que supuse era café. La inmediata mueca de desagrado en mi cara llamó su atención.

-Tks, no me digas que no te gusta el café. Dude, ¿Eres un Alíen o algo así? –me pregunto mirándome como la cosa más rara del mundo.

-No, solamente tengo gustos más refinados para el paladar que esta atrocidad de líquido que tú llamas café. Es desagradable y amargo, es mucho mejor el té.

Alfred soltó una risa irónica mientras rodaba los ojos. -¿Esa agua con azúcar? Sí, claro.

-¿¡Agua con azúcar!? –dije de inmediato, ofendido por cómo había llamado a mi bebida favorita.

-¿De qué parte de Inglaterra vienes? –el cambió de tema en nuestra conversación me sorprendió, pero supuse que era para evitar otra pelea estúpida así que suspire hondo tratando de olvidar el tema del té y lleve el vaso de café a mi boca dando un mínimo sorbo.

Mi lengua se encogió de lo amargo, estoy seguro. Alfred me miraba con diversión en esos azules ojos detrás de los anteones que llevaba, me sonroje y deje el vaso aparte. –Solo lo tomo por modales.

-Sure…

-Shut up! Y vengo de… Londres. –bueno, técnicamente Londres era mi corazón.

-Dope! Siempre he querido ir a Londres, aunque dicen que el clima es una mierda y la comida peor… -Alfred dijo eso con una mirada pensativa y yo ya estaba contando los minutos para matarlo, hasta que él me miro directo a los ojos y me guiño un ojo. –Pero también dicen que hay cosas bastante hermosas…ahora sé que es verdad.

Por amor a la reina. ¿Alfred me estaba coqueteando? Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer, o más bien sí que sabía que era lo correcto pero mi sentido estúpido no lo quería seguir. Hay una sola regla para toda nación que es igual de importante que la de siempre poner a tu pueblo antes, evitar a toda costa guerras y esa era _jamás, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia enamorarte de un humano._

Yo la sabía bien. Había visto sus consecuencias con la muerte de Juana de Arco, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces Francia había tratado de suicidarse para tratar de irse con ella. Obviamente nunca sirvió. *Ver a Francis tan destruido por un humano realmente lo había sorprendido, él nunca se había enamorado de nadie, siempre sus encuentros con humanos habían sido meramente sexual. Tuvo una cierta atracción a España en sus días de pirata pero nunca funciono ya que ambos eran enemigos jurados. Luego vino su pequeña y corta relación con Francia, al cual llego a querer y se podría decir ha sido la única vez en siglos que se enamoró. Pero lo que sentía por este chico era realmente extraño.

Apenas y lo conocía y ya parecía farol chino cada vez que este insinuaba algo. Alfred noto el incómodo silencio entre ellos, rascando su nuca y sonrojándose un poco pensando que seguramente había sido muy obvio. La cara de sorpresa de Arthur no le calmaba en lo absoluto y mucho menos ese sonrojo que no podía catalogar en sí como enojo o vergüenza.

Seguramente era la primera. Tosió levemente y lo miro directo a los ojos, tenía unos de los ojos más lindos que había visto, un profundo verde bosque lleno de algo que no podía descubrir. Si Alfred supiese realmente quien era Arthur hubiese sabido que esos ojos estaban llenos de experiencia y de cansancio, fue por eso mismo que Arthur mando todo a la mierda y miro al chico directo a los ojos antes de hablar

-Aqu—í tám-bien hay cosas he-rmosas.-Dios, había sonado tan idiota. Parecía una adolecente que apenas y comenzaba su vida amorosa.

La leve risa de alivio de Alfred lo hizo mirar a un lado, llevando de nuevo la tasa de café a su boca; olvidando el mal sabor que esta tenía.

-¡Los hay, está la hermosa estatua de la libertad y McDonal's! –Alfred decía eso con una gigantesca y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, por un momento Arthur temió que fuese él que había malinterpretado el comentario del chico. Sin embargo, el giño que Alfred le ofreció antes de levantar las tasas entre ellos y llevarlas a la pequeña cocina improvisada en un pequeño cuarto al lado del mostrador; le aseguraron que no.

Su nerviosismo aumento mil.

-¿Es tú primera vez en los grandiosos Estados Unidos, Artie?- le pregunto el chico desde el pequeño cuarto, haciéndolo bufar al escuchar de nuevo el ridículo apodo.

-No, pero esta bloody ciudad es tan grande que nunca he podido ubicarme bien. Yo sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero… un compañero de trabajo cambió la zona de nuestra reunión y acabe en medio de una tormenta. –dijo tratando de explicar lo más normalmente posible los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Alfred volvió, limpiando sus manos en su chaqueta negra a medida que caminaba hacia él; noto como sus tenis grises hacían ruido al caminar a causa de todo el agua que habían absorbido, imagino que sus zapatos no debían de estar mejor. De hecho la lluvia aún no paraba y estaba seguro no lo haría en toda la madrugada.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Trabajo en relaciones internacionales. –eso fue lo primero que pensó podía justificar un poco el por qué debía de viajar tanto.

-Oh, yo estoy estudiado arqueología. Estoy enamorado de las rocas, pinturas y toda clase de estructura que me pueda decir lo que paso en el pasado. –los ojos de Alfred brillaban con lo que decían, contándole como a su grupo los habían llevado a Egipto a ver las pirámides y él casi tuvo un colapso nervioso a causa de lo fantástico que todo fue.

Por un momento le nació decirle al chico que él podía contarle muchísimas de las cosas que pasaron en la historia desde su punto de vista, porque las había vivido. Pero eso llevaría decirle que él era Inglaterra, la personificación de una nación y que tenía siglos de edad. No era muy creíble andar por ahí contando que eres un pedazo de tierra técnicamente.

-La historia es fantástica. –finalizo el chico, relajando su espalda en la silla tras el mostrador.

-Lo es. Pero también es triste.

Alfred lo miro directo a los ojos y se acercó a él, tanto que pudo sentir por un momento su aliento pegar en su nariz. Arthur se congelo. –Lo es, hubieron cosas malas y buenas, pero de las malas aprendemos y de las buenas nos enorgullecemos, incluso de la tristeza de la perdida de personas, debemos honrar sus muertes dando un mejor futuro para que no haya sido en vano.

No supo si fueron las palabras del chico o el sabor a menta que el aliento de Alfred había dejado en el aire, pero muy pronto se disculpó para ir directo al pequeño baño al lado del mostrador y la pequeña cocina improvisada. Apenas y entro se acercó directo al lavamanos, mojando su cara con agua y respirando hondamente.

-Contrólate Arthur. Es un humano, es como todos los demás con los que te has acostado, simplemente te atrae su físico es todo. –se trató de convencer a sí mismo, mirándose directo a los ojos y palmeando sus mejillas para que el color rojo se fuese. Sí, Alfred simplemente sería un muy buen amigo. Eso era todo.

-¡Arthur! –se tuvo vergüenza con lo rápido que reacciono a la voz del chico canadiense tras la puerta, secando sus manos y saliendo rápidamente. Encontrándose a Alfred con su celular en su mano.

-Hay un tipo francés que te está llamando. –dijo Alfred, un poco serio. Eso lo extraño pero prefirió ignorarlo y tomar su celular de las manos del joven con un pequeño "Thank you" en medio. Se alejó un poco del canadiense que saco su 3DS para jugar un rato, con una clara mueca de molestia en su rostro y al fin hablo llevando su celular a su oreja.

-¿Rana?

-¡Mon cher, estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¡La junta se canceló porque Alemania necesitaba a todos aquí! ¿Estás bien? Escuche a alguien con una muy sexy voz, ¿Estas teniendo sexo y por eso no viniste?

Arthur creo un nuevo tono de rojos en ese instante, la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Alfred ante eso no le ayudaba en nada. Esa jodida rana hija de puta le pagaría todo eso.

-Shut up Francis! No es absolutamente nada de lo que tú sucia mente imagina, simplemente gracias a ti me perdí en esta gigantesca ciudad, me moje y un joven muy amablemente me dio cobijo en su negocio.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios incomodos minutos.

-¿Sabes lo extraño que eso suena, verdad? ¡Oh mon cher, podría ser un asesino serial y tu estas ahí simplemente porque quieres tener su pene en tu traser-

Quito su celular de su oreja gritando un par de insultos con la cara totalmente roja. -¡Cállate, y dime el nombre del hotel en donde están! Tomare un taxi.

Alfred miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida, no entendía porque Arthur estaba tan rojo, parecía avergonzado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Se había sentido un poco raro al escuchar con el cariño que ese tipo llamaba al inglés cuando el contesto, luego se dio cuenta que era estúpido ya que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Arthur y apenas y lo conocía.

-Ok, llegare en unos cuantos minutos. –reacciono ante las palabras del chico y de inmediato se puso de pie llamando la atención del inglés, trago saliva algo nervioso y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Pero aún está lloviendo Arthur, si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí… ¡Solamente para que no te mojes! –lo dijo totalmente rápido, tratando de explicarse bien. No quería que el rubio pensara que era un pervertido.

Inglaterra por su parte quedo en silencio por unos segundos, bajando la mirada para esconder sus mejillas rojas a causa de lo que su pervertida mente había imagino al malinterpretar la oferta de Alfred. El chico simplemente estaba siendo amable con él, tenía menos de una hora de conocerle. Tks ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Control. Tenía que tener control.

Alfred tenía mucha razón, afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente aún y el viento hacía sonar las ventanas del negoció. El sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación y las calles estaban muertas, dudaba en la posibilidad de conseguir un taxi. Suspiro hondo y asintió a Alfred, el chico soltó el aire que no supo que contenía y sonrió caminando a otra de las puertas del negoció en donde se dejaba ver unas escaleras que daban hacía arriba. Seguramente era la entrada al segundo piso del negocio en donde Alfred dormía.

Dormir… con ese chico, en una misma cama.

-¡ARTHUR!

-WHAT!? –grito al casi quedar sordo por el grito de Francia.

-Te he estado hablando por un minuto mon cher, ¿Tan guapo es el chico con el que estás? Nunca te había visto así, estoy algo celoso~ hohohoho

Inglaterra rodo los ojos ante la ridícula risa que tanto odiaba. –Vete a la mierda pervertido. Mañana iré al hotel, me quedare aquí hoy por la lluvia. –dijo más rápido de lo que quiso.

-Hohoho la excusa de la lluvia, nunca pensé que la usarías.

Inglaterra lo ignoro olímpicamente, al fin cortando la llamada y respirando hondo para calmar sus nervios. Podía escuchar algo de ruido en el segundo piso, se acercó a sus cosas y tomo su portafolios abriéndolo solo para encontrarse un montón de papeles mojados.

-Genial… -soltó con sarcasmo, guardándolos de nuevo y cerrando su portafolio. En ese momento Alfred entró en la habitación, en medias, una pantaloneta negra, una camiseta sin mangas, blanca, que dejaba ver lo bien formado que el chico estaba y esa hermosa sonrisa de pasta dental en su rostro.

Arthur contuvo aliento por un momento.

-Dude, ya termine de preparar todo. Deje unos pantalones de dormir y una camiseta en la cama a la derecha de la sala, puede que te queden algo grandes pero te puedes resfrías si duermes mojado. Ve a cambiarte mientras yo cierro todo. –indico el rubio, caminando directo a la salida de la tienda, dejando a sonrojado Inglaterra tartamudeando un "ok" del cual sus antepasados estarían avergonzados.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, maldiciéndose en voz baja hasta llegar al pequeño departamento sobre la tienda de comics. Era bastante lindo a decir verdad, tenía una pequeña sala en medio de la habitación; un largo sofá negro y uno más pequeño blanco adornaban el centro, una pantalla algo muy grande para su gusto estaba pegada a la pared color rojo vino con una de esas consolas de juegos que Kiku creaba en una pequeña mesita bajo la pantalla.

La cocina estaba al fondo, tenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y pudo notar un par de cajas de pizza sobre la mesa del comedor y el olor a menta y hamburguesa en el lugar. Era exactamente como Alfred, el baño estaba siguiendo un pasillo al fondo y había una cama grande al lado. Pudo notar un cambió de ropa ahí.

-Oh … -soltó al ver lo grande que la camiseta y los pantalones eran, se vería ridículo pero era todo lo que tenía así que no tardo en desnudarse siempre cuidando que Alfred no viniese y se comenzó a vestir, apretando los cordones del pantalón de pijama para socarlo lo más posible a su no tan masculina cintura. No podía creer que le estuviera dando la razón a Francia, pero tenía cintura de chica.

Sacudió un poco sus cabellos rubios tomando la ropa húmeda a un lado para dejarla sobre su portafolio, no tardo en sacarse sus zapatos y respirar aliviado al sentarse en la cama.

Que día.

-Veo que ya te pusiste cómodo ¿He? –casi se cae de la cama al escuchar esa voz, levantándose rápidamente para encontrarse a un sonriente Alfred mirándolo desde la entrada del cuarto.

-S-í, muchas gracias por prestarme tu ropa Alfred. Te lo agradezco de verdad. –dijo un poco más serio, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

El chico rubio río caminando a la cama para sacar los anteojos de su rostro, casi dándole un paro cardiaco al pobre inglés ya que si Alfred era un adonis con ellos sin ellos era un Dios griego, el canadiense bostezo dejándose caer en su cama.

-Nah, no es nada. Robín nunca se ha visto mejor. –susurro, y por un momento Arthur no entendió. Hasta que bajo su mirada a la gigantesca camiseta que tapaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo y noto una imagen del susodicho superhéroe en el centro de esta. Su cara subió mil colores.

-A—hy gra-cias. –dijo tosiendo nervioso, ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Pero no era incomodo, por una extraña razón Arthur se sintió realmente tranquilo y calmado solamente con la compañía del canadiense a su lado en la cama. El chico miraba directo al techo mientras al parecer pensaba en algo y Arthur estaba masajeando su cuello algo nervioso.

-Arthur…

-¿Sí? –miro a Alfred con curiosidad, esperando que él también lo viese pero el chico siguió con la mirada pegada al techo.

-¿Tienes familia? –esa preguntando lo deje confundido, viniendo de un humano era totalmente extraño que alguien preguntara algo tan obvio. Sin embargo, la seriedad en el rostro de Alfred no daba cabida para bromas, él estaba hablando en serio.

Sonrió y asintió. –Sí, tengo 6 hermanos. –dijo recordando a sus dolores de cabeza.

El rubio lo miro algo curioso y sorprendido. –Wow, eso es cool. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Son mayores que tú? –Alfred realmente se veía muy interesado por el tema de la familia, tanto que no tardo en acercarse a él jalándolo de la mano para que se sentara en la cama junto a él. Los colores subieron al rostro de Arthur.

Muy pronto pensó edades para sus hermanos, no humanos cabe decir. –Bueno, todos son mayores que yo excepto por Peter que es el menor, tiene… 7 –dijo tratando de calcular la edad que aparentaba el pequeño remolino llamado Sealand. –… de mayor a menor seriamos, Scott que tiene 23, Dylan que tiene 22, los gemelos que tienen 21, yo con 20 y Peter con 7.

-Wow sus papas no perdieron el tiempo, ustedes no tienen mucha diferencia de edad excepto por el pequeñín. –dijo mirando de nuevo al techo con una sonrisa triste.

Inglaterra no entendía. ¿Cómo podía un chico tan alegre poner esa cara? Había algo que Alfred no le había dicho y realmente le preocupaba, el chico realmente se veía afectado por todo eso. Trato de tantear el terreno y le sonrió de lado antes de hablar.

-¿Y qué piensas acerca de los movimientos de independencia que ha habido en el país? –pregunto, por curiosidad y por cambiar el tema que tanta tristeza le traía al rubio.

Alfred no tardo en verlo con su animó renovado y una sonrisa llena de confianza en el rostro. -¡Estoy de acuerdo con el cambio! Digo, hemos sido parte de Canadá por años pero realmente casi somos un país independiente, lo único que tenemos de ellos es el nombre al final. Estoy seguro que somos lo suficientemente capaces de seguir adelante solos. –dijo Alfred totalmente seguro de sus palabras, Inglaterra sonrió y asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque conozco a alguien que le afectaría mucho eso. –dijo sin pensar, al instante se arrepintió al ver la mirada confusa de Alfred.

-Who?

-A l-os políticos, claro. –dijo rápidamente, haciendo reír al chico altamente y él forzar una risa.

Dios, estuvo cerca.

-Lo sé, esos viejos amargados estarán que arden, pero no importa. Seguiremos peleando, hasta el final. –si Inglaterra pudiese, le hubiese dicho al chico que de no ser un humano; hubiese sido una gran nación. El amor que se veía en los ojos de Alfred por su país era increíble, tanto que no entendía como los Estados Unidos era representado únicamente también por Canadá.

Con tanto amor estaba seguro que el país merecía una personificación propia. Una como Alfred.

-Vamos a dormir Artie, antes de que se haga más noche. –le sugirió Alfred, metiéndose bajo las sabanas de Superman de la larga cama matrimonial y palmeando el campo vació a su lado. Al instante Inglaterra sintió los colores subir y su corazón bombear sangre más rápido.

-¡N-o, y-o puedo dormir en el sofá en serio Alfred! –dijo para después tartamudear un montón de cosas que Alfred no pudo comprender, tuvo que aguantarse la risa de ver al inglés tan sonrojado y nervioso. No dudo en tomarlo de la cintura, alzarlo sin ningún esfuerzo y acostarlo bien cobijado a su lado.

-Nah, tranquilo. Buenas noches Artie.

Decir que Arthur estaba nervioso era poco. Alfred estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración mover unos cuantos pelos rubios que caían sobre su frente. No sabía si el chico lo estaba haciendo a propósito o se le había olvidado, pero esa mano alrededor de su cintura no estaba ayudando mucho a su corazón.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Eso estaba mal, acercar más su rostro al de Alfred solamente para sentir su respiración pegar en sus entreabiertos labios estaba mal, no sentirse en lo absoluto molesto al sentir como el chico apretaba más su cintura para atraerlo a sí; estaba mal. Esa cercanía entre ellos estaba mal.

Estaba tan mal que le dolía. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, saber que no podía estar con Alfred debido a su posición como país era realmente doloroso, nunca se vio en esa situación. Sentirse tan apegado y atraído a un chico con menos de un día de conocerlo. No, sentía que conocía a Alfred desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero era el sentimiento solamente, él sabía que no podía ser. Él nunca olvidaría esa cara. Pero se sentía tan seguro, eso que era tan malo se sentía tan correcto en ese instante. Respiro hondamente, recordando su posición y alejando la mano de Alfred de su cintura, apartándose lo más que pudo e ignorando el gruñido de protesta que el dormido chico soltó.

Así estaba bien. Él no podía amar. Mucho menos a un humano, no de esa manera.

Simplemente dormiría, despertaría; le agradecería al chico su gran hospitalidad y saldría de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Porque un humano y una nación no podían enamorarse.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _Bloody Hell! – Mierda_

 _Dude – Amigo_

 _Sure - Claro_

 _Shut up- Cállate_

 _Who? - ¿Quién?_

 _Dope – Cool/ Genial_

 _Jeez –Cielos_

 _What!? -¿!Qué!?_

 _Mon cher –mi querido_


End file.
